Bonds of Darkness
by G-21
Summary: When your fate is death, only forbidden bonds keep you alive. [HarryDraco,incest]
1. 1: Hatehate Relationship

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

**Warning**: The story is almost completely AU and contains mature content, homosexuality, incest and character OOC. Now that you've read this warning, it's up to you to continue reading or not.

**Rating**: R / Mature

**Bonds of Darkness**

IMPORTANT: READ THE WARNING ABOVE BERFOREHAND!

**Christmas**

We all exist for a purpose. If even if do not know that purpose, we work towards it unknowingly. Unfortunately, our purpose if not of our choosing. The only thing we are allowed to choose is whether to accept or reject our purpose. And even then, we will always be ruled by our purpose.

Draco sighed and took his hot chocolate outside. He cursed Blaise and his new obsessions. Lately, schoolmate Blaise Zabini had gotten into spiritual thinking, trying to dig deeper into the meaning of life at every hour of every day.

"Do you know your purpose, Drac?" Blaise would ask for the hundredth time.

_Really, why do I put up with him?_' thought Draco. "I didn't know yesterday and it's highly unlikely that I'll find out today," Draco would reply monotonously, ripping apart the wrapping paper of his Christmas present in a bored fashion. "Now, would you find someone else to annoy and leave me alone?"

The day was slowly settling into noon and the temperature was becoming slightly warmer. Draco leaned against the cold stone battlements of the old Hogwarts castle and drank deeply from mug. The rustle of clothing behind him caught his attention.

"Come out, Harry," said Draco. "I know you're there."

A boy with jet-black hair appeared beside him, a look of utter nonchalance gracing his boyish face, and muttered a greeting.

"Nice to see you too, brother," said Draco, his eyes cold and calculating.

Yes, that's right. Harry and Draco were brothers. Different fathers, but definitely brothers. Draco was two years older than Harry and was currently in his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. While the blonde was chosen for Slytherin, Harry went to the rival house, Gryffindor.

Right now, the silver-green scarf around Draco couldn't have made more contrast to Harry's red and yellow winter uniform.

"I thought you disliked publicizing our relationship, Draco," said Harry.

"It's Christmas. I can make some allowances," replied Draco. He smirked. "What do you want? You never come to look for me."

_I'm always looking for you_, thought Harry. He put something on the battlement, next to Draco's right elbow.

"A Christmas present?" said Draco, amusement colouring his voice. "Whatever's inside isn't going to kill me, right? I know you hate me enough to give me some kind of lethal gift."

_Yes, that's right. Show me how much you loathe me. Cut me with your icy words_. "No, Draco," said Harry. "I thought I should give you something. It's Christmas after all."

Draco proceeded to stare at the present for a while before turning away. "Take it back. I don't want it."

Harry cringed. "I got it for you."

"And I'm telling you, 'I don't want it'," said Draco, pushing the present over the edge of the battlement.

Harry stared in a sort of stunned silence as he carefully-wrapped present fell and disappeared into the bushes under them. Harry balled his hands into fists. Every time he forgot why he hated his brother, Draco would easily supply him with a new reason.

"I hope you die and rot in hell," said Harry venemously, before leaving coldly.

The few moments after Harry's departure was ruled in silence. Draco rubbed the rim of his mug thoughtlessly and downed the rest of his hot - now icy cold - chocolate. "So do I, Harry. So do I."

* * *

**February, Tuesday**

In the month of January alone, Draco had managed to win and break the hearts of six girls altogether. And he had dumped two girls since the start of February, and counting. Harry turned a deaf ear to all the rumours and complaints until Draco tried to date the one girl Harry simply could not allow him: Hermione Granger.

She was Ron's ultimate crush after all. And as both their best friends, Harry could not allow his brother to abuse them. Stealing Hermione away from Ron was one thing. Breaking Hermione's heart made the wound deeper.

So when Hermione burst into their dorm one day, squealing in excitement, "Draco asked me out for Saturday night! Can you believe it?"

"Mione, you know that that git is a player," protested Ron.

"Yes but..." Hermione looked at her feet embarrassedly. "Every girl likes to be admired once in a while."

Harry saw Ron's hand clench into a fist. The redhead no doubt disapproved. He looked at Harry and shook his head. Harry nodded in understanding. He would talk to Draco.

* * *

"You absolutely cannot date Hermione," said Harry. 

"And why not?" answered Draco coolly.

"She's my best friend!"

"And I care because?"

Harry glared vehemently at his brother. "I know you're going to dump her like the rest of the girls. I can't let you do that to her. She has someone who loves her wholeheartedly, unlike you, and I won't let you spoil his chances."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked Draco. "I will date whoever I please. Who knows? I might actually fall in for Granger.

"Bollocks," said Harry immediately. "Why are you doing this? Why are you playing with people's emotions? You weren't like this before."

"I'm just trying to decrease the number of my fan clubs," said Draco nonchalantly. "No, if there's nothing else you wish to say, I have to go."

"Wait!" exclaimed Harry. One last chance. Harry would have one more go at saving Hermione from his brother. "What if I found you someone else? A replacement? Someone to replace Hermione."

Draco laughed. "Everyone in this school wants to date me." Draco ruffled Harry's hair, mockingly reminding Harry that he was both shorter and younger than him. "Who can you get?"

"I'll let you decide," blurted Harry. "Whoever you'll want me to get, I get her for you."

Now this sounded interesting. Draco smirked. He bent his upper body till his mouth was levelled next to Harry's ear. "What if I said I wanted you?" he whispered.

"I know you won't," said Harry confidently and somewhat sadly. "You're only saying that so that I'll back down."

_Oh, he read my mind_, thought Draco amusedly.

"Do we have an agreement?" asked Harry.

Draco considered Harry's proposition for a while before nodding. "Okay. It's a deal. I will break it off with Hermione. I'll say that someone else loves her more than me. And you will get me whoever I want when I tell you to. Is that right?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I have to go." He left quickly without even a glance back at Draco. The insult Draco had given him by rejecting his present had left a gaping wound in his feelings; not that he'd admit it.

Draco stared at Harry's receding back and sighed. "Anyone I want," he muttered. "Everyone wants me. Except you."

* * *

That night, Draco wandered out of the castle alone, under the cover of the dark night. He strode along the well-memorized path to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest and stood still in waiting. Not long after, Draco made out the distinctive shape of a tall man swooping down to the grassy floor from a tree. 

"Hello, Uncle Sirius," greeted Draco. Although Draco and Harry shared the same mother, they had different fathers. Sirius was Draco's uncle on his father's side. And Sirius, was by no means, an ordinary man. Unless you call a vampire an ordinary man.

"Long time no see, nephew," said Sirius. "What've you been up to?"

"Dating, dumping and shagging in between," answered Draco nonchalantly. "About the same thing you did before you met Uncle Remus. Say, where is he anyway?"

"Hello, Draco," said a voice behind the blond.

Draco's hair stood on its end in sheer surprise. Remus might've not been the vampire but his footsteps were more silent than Dracula. Maybe it had something to do with him being a werewolf. Remus came out from behind Draco and put an arm round Sirius' waist. A vampire and a werewolf. The sex must be _wild_.

"You've come here for that again, I suppose," said Draco, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt.

Sirius nodded. "Remus' blood is delicious, but if I take too much potent werewolf blood, I might as well commit suicide. And I get so hungry when I don't have blood."

"Can't see why you can't take victims like normal vampires," muttered Draco.

"I can't do that," said Sirius. "You know as well as I do. I want to live a normal live. And I can't go choosing random preys if I want to live in peace with Remus."

"So it's okay to take my blood every now and then, is it?" asked Draco.

"Absolutely," said Remus. "You're a strong boy. A little blood loss won't hurt you."

"What are you talking about, Uncle Remus? Every time he sucks me, he drinks me to the point of death. Although you can heal the twin puncture holes with magic, Madam Pomfrey's starting to suspect something, what with all the regular trips I take to the Hospital Wing nearly unconscious."

"I promise I won't go too far," promised Sirius.

"That's what you said last time," growled Draco. He pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a long creamy neck. "Let's get it over with."

"Okay, okay, Mr. Grouchy," said Sirius, holding up both palms. "Wait a while, okay Remus?"

Sirius neared Draco and laid his right hand on Draco's left shoulder. Slowly, he descended upon the junction of Draco's neck and shoulder and penetrated the pale skin with twin fangs. When blood began to spill, Sirius started moaning.

* * *

At the same time, Harry could be found in the bushes of Hogwarts, trying to find the present Draco had carelessly pushed over the battlement. He had put a lot of time into that present and he'll be damned if he'd forfeit that present to a lucky passer-by. But after an hour and a half or fruitless search, Harry was starting to think that someone had really gotten to the present before him. 

Harry was about to give up for tonight and start his search again in the morning when he heard a strange noise coming from the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. Being the curious soul that he was, Harry went to investigate. He clutched the Invisibility Cloak he inherited from his father closer to his body and tried to make his footfalls as surreptious as he could.

There was that noise again. Was it Harry's imagination or did that sound like a moan?

Harry paused in his tracks when he spotted the silhouette of three people on forest grounds. Two of them were locked in an intimate embrace while the other stood several feet away. Harry was about to press on further when the moon came out from its hiding place behind the clouds and shed illumination on the strangers. Harry frowned.

Uncle Remus? What was he doing here?

Remus was younger brother to Harry's father. He was very close to the family, putting aside the fact that he was a werewolf. Then a year ago, he went and married a male vampire by the name of Sirius, who coincidentally was Draco's uncle on his (dead) father's side. If someone made a point to draw their family tree, it would end up in a confusing knot.

Harry was about to take off his Invisibility Cloak and greet his uncle when he saw his other uncle. The vampire uncle. Sirius. Harry had seen Sirius and Remus get it on lots of times. During family reunions, family dinners, etc.

But for the first time, Harry noticed that it wasn't Remus that Sirius was attaching himself to. It was Draco. Sirius mouth was fixed onto Draco's neck. Even a blind man would know what was going on. Sirius was actually sucking blood from his nephew. And said nephew seemed to be enjoying it.

Sirius had stopped moaning, busying his mouth with sucking blood out of Draco. The blonde was the one who was moaning shamelessly, tossing his head aside to allow Sirius more comfort on sucking his neck.

At one point, Draco felt too weak to stand up on his own. He fell backwards. Sirius wrapped his arms round Draco and fell down to the grassy ground with him, his mouth never leaving Draco's neck, still sucking fervently.

Draco was clawing Sirius' shirt clad back, tearing the fabric in ecstasy. Under the cover of his Invisibility Cloak, Harry blushed beetroot. Although he knew that wasn't what they were doing, Harry felt as though he was watching his uncle's husband have sex with his brother. It was erotic in a sadistic and confusing kind of way.

"Sirius," Draco croaked out.

The vampire finally released his victim. He held Draco in his arms. The boy looked paler than before. Sirius leaned down again to lick the twin puncture holes he left on the once flawless neck. Draco moaned wantonly and screamed, "Sirius!"

There was a slight shimmer in the air. They had placed a Silencing Charm around the area. Good thing too, or else the entire Hogwarts staff would be running out to find out what had happened.

Harry collapsed to the ground. He was utterly embarrassed at what he saw before him. Hearing his brother shout out Sirius' name like that, it almost sounded like Draco was experiencing a wonderful orgasm. Harry shivered for two conflicting reasons. Several unwanted memories jumped up from the dark recesses of his mind.

It was over. Sirius leaned Draco against the bark of a nearby tree. Draco was slowly regaining consciousness. He was glaring weakly at Sirius. "You drank too much again."

"Sorry," whispered Sirius sensuously. "But you know how pleasuring it gets when I suck blood. It's almost like having sex. Which explains the amazing orgasms I have when sucking Remus." He turned round to smile at Remus. Remus returned the warm smile.

Suddenly Sirius's eyes sharpened. He was gone from Draco in a blink of an eye. In the next second, Harry felt someone pull off his Invisibility Cloak. He squatted, blinking in surprise. He looked up. Sirius was standing over him with the Invisibility Cloak in his grasp.

"Harry?" said a surprised Remus. "What are you doing here? You didn't see that, did you?"

"Seems like he did," said Sirius.

"Harry?" said Draco in a croaky voice, noticing his brother's presence. "Crap, you saw the whole thing, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry. The vampire, werewolf and blonde boy were looking at the area between Harry's legs.

Harry looked down too. Holy shit, he was sporting an erection!

* * *

A/N: I know at least one or two people are going to be angry with me for starting on a new story before finishing up _The Hardship That Brothers Face_. But I have my reasons. I'm running out of inspiration. So this story is just something you get my gears running. Hope you like it though. Kind of long-winded. And again, there is incest. 


	2. 2: We Part in Death

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter, etc.

**Warning**: The story is almost completely AU and contains mature content, homosexuality, incest and character OOC. Now that you've read this warning, it's up to you to continue reading or not.

**Rating**: R / Mature

**A/N**: This chapter is a lot more serious and sadder than the first one. Expect a dramatic ending.

* * *

**Bonds of Darkness**

IMPORTANT: READ THE **WARNING** AND **A/N** ABOVE BERFOREHAND!

The Gryffindor common room was alive with cheerful chatter about the coming Valentines' celebration. Couples were secretly planning on getting a special something for their special someone. And it sickened Harry to no ends.

"You didn't come down fo breakfast again. No appetite?" asked Ron.

No desire to see or speak with Draco actually. Since that night, Harry hadn't been able to look at Draco in the eye receiving a smirk. It was embarrassing and Harry rather he'd not face Draco right now.

Harry nodded dully and returned to scribbling the last lines of his Transfiguration assignment. Ron put an arm around Harry and leaned over him to get a look at the paper.

"Still not done?" asked Ron. "I had Hermione help me with mine yesterday night."

Harry pushed Ron away in annoyance. "Go away. You're giving away 'I'm in love' vibes."

Ron stuck out his tongue. "You're just bitter because you haven't had a shag in months."

A foot connected with Ron's shin that sent him yelping and hopping on one foot. Harry made a face at him and returned to his paper. "Correction, Ron, I haven't had a shag since ever. I'm a virgin, remember?"

Ron blinked. Thrice. "You are? Bull, Harry. Most guys our age have already banged or gotten banged. What are you waiting for?"

Harry dipped his quill into the inkpot. "Nothing. I'm not interested."

Ron put his hand on Harry's forehead. "Are you having a fever? Or maybe you're actually a woman without tits. Come on, no dude is not interested in sex."

"Beat it," said Harry. He finished his homework and packed up, getting ready for class. "I'm not counting on living for very long, so I can't waste time on sex."

"What makes you think so?"

"My lifeline," said Harry, pointing at his hand. "It's super-short."

"You're starting to believe that Divination rubbish, aren't you?

* * *

The cauldron had tipped too much and its entire contents spilled forth. A purplish potion dirtied the dungeon floor. 

"Potter! Clean it up at once!" snapped Snape.

Potions was the last class for the day and it had been particularly difficult today. Snape was feeling moodier than usual and had snapped at every single Gryffindor. Harry cleaned the floor quickly gathered his things.

Everyone else had gone. Ron and Hermione left early for dinner. Somehow, when three people were best friends and two of them fell in love, there was no room for a third wheel.

Harry walked along the corridor and didn't feel a spell hit his shoes. His shoelaces untied themselves and the shoelaces of his left and right shoes twined together, tripping him in the process. Harry dropped his things and fell face first to the floor. He cursed when the cork of his inkpot slipped out and all his ink spilt on the floor.

The jet-black haired boy cleaned the mess with a wave of his wand but simply could not figure out how to undo the complicated knots with his shoelaces.

"Let me do it," said Draco coming from behind.

Harry jumped slightly in surprise then scowled angrily. Why did it have to be his brother? Why did the Slytherin common room have to be so damn close to the dungeons?

Draco was wearing that irritating smirk again, as though implyinh that Harry had done something wrong.

"I can handle it on my own," replied Harry. But he couldn't. So he kicked off his shoes and tucked them under his arm, choosing to walk only with his socks.

"Oh, let me help you, Harry. You look ridiculous," said Draco. He reached out for Harry's shoes but Harry slapped his hand away. Harry didn't look annoyed. He looked morosely heart-stricken actually.

"If you're here about last night, you don't have to worry," said Harry. "I won't tell anyone what I saw."

"Me? Worry? No, I bet you don't want to tell anyone that you got aroused by seeing your uncle sucking on your brother."

Harry smiled. It was so sad and as un-happy as a smile could be that Draco began to worry. "No," said Harry. "I guess not."

Draco frowned. "What's…wrong with you?"

"You're right," said Harry. "I do look ridiculous." He transfigured his quill into a pair of scissors and snipped off the knotted shoelaces. He slipped into his shoes and walked away. Had he looked back, he would've seen Draco look at him, worried, concerned; a crack in the illusion of hate he created. Draco punched the stone wall in frustration.

"Damn you, Harry."

* * *

Hermione thrust a heart-shaped card at Harry. "Come on, Harry. Just fill it up." 

"I'm not participating in this _stupid_ game," protested Harry. "How did Dumbledore come up with it anyway?"

"He didn't. The Head Girl did and Professor Dumbledore merely agreed to let her do it. It's fun, Harry," persuaded Hermione.

"So why aren't you joining?"

"I already have a boyfriend. This game is for people who are single. Meaning you, Harry."

"I'm perfectly happy being single," said Harry stubbornly, _and left alone_, he added in his head. He looked at Hermione earnestly. Love had made her happy and slightly more happy-go-lucky. Good for her.

"Don't be such a spoilsport. Just write your name on the card and the organising committee will pair you up with someone for Valentines' Day."

"Highly unlikely, Mione. The head of the organising committee is Cho Chang. She's still bitter because I refused to set her up with Draco. She's bound to pair me with someone I totally hate just to see me squirm. Plus, if you're so determined, why don't you just write my name yourself?"

"I can't. The application box rejects any card which has a name which isn't written by its owner. To avoid tricks and all that."

Lucky for me, thought Harry.

"Harry, if you don't do this, you're going to end up all _alone_ for Valentines' Day _again_!" protested Hermione.

Harry stood up from his seat before the common room fire and made for the exit. "I don't care any more, Mione," said Harry dispiritedly. "Go shag Ron or something. Just leave me alone." When the Fat Lady closed the entrance behind him, Harry realized he didn't know where to go.

It was getting dark and it was past curfew. Perhaps he could lie down on the Quidditch pitch and gaze at the stars. That always soothed him. Perhaps it was because there was light illuminating from the sky, assuring him that pitch black darkness could not happen out of doors. He had always been afraid of the dark.

The dark had always injected fear into his heart. Complete darkness. Pitch black.

To the Quidditch pitch then.

He made it without getting caught. Lying down on the freshly trimmed grass, Harry took in the fresh night air and looked heavenwards. There was a full moon out tonight and it was beautiful. It bathed Harry in a luminous glow that almost made Harry feel otherworldly.

The moon had been out the night he saw Sirius take blood from Draco as well. Blood crept to his cheeks again. Harry reprimanded himself silently. It was none of his business. It was up to Draco if he wanted to let Sirius suck his blood, even though they looked like they were having sex. Harry's cheeks grew warmer.

Other boys his age were always talking about sex. Harry was the only one in his year who was still a virgin. Harry felt no embarrassment at this fact. It was true, he hadn't the time to think about making love to some girl he hardly even knew.

Harry brought his hand in front of his face and glared at his short lifeline. It was short. Too short. One third of Ron's. It hadn't grown longer as he grew older either. Maybe he was already doomed to die at early age. Harry didn't really mind it.

His life had been a harsh one. He had been switched at birth when he was born. And the parents that mistook him for their son ran a whorehouse. They forced him to clean up after the customers and never let him out. He did not attend elementary school and spent his time cleaning dirty bed sheets and tending to the needs of the prostitutes who worked there until when he ran into Draco and his real parents in a grocery store when running errands one day.

The real son of the whorehouse owners had then died months ago because of a weak heart. And Harry's real parents had been astounded at how similar he looked to James, the father.

As fate would have it, a robbery occurred at the grocery store and Harry was taken hostage. His chest was accidentally pierced with a knife and he was rushed to the hospital. James who had obtained a small cut in an attempt to save him went to the hospital as well, accompanied by his family.

When James offered to donate some of his blood to Harry (who was in need of a blood transfusion), the hospital staff ran a complete scan of James' blood, one thing led to another and James finally found out that Harry was his real son. He took Harry out of the whorehouse.

Ever since then, Harry had been living with Draco and his real parents. Although it had been nice living with them and Draco was nice to him (before they went to Hogwarts, that is), an empty void remained within him. The first few years of his life was spent with full of abuse, made him somewhat bitter.

Having worked before in a whorehouse and was forced to watch the dirty lovemaking of others had given Harry an aversion to anything related to sex.

What is love? Sweet meaningless words of promise? Chaste kisses and embraces in the hallway? Cheap sex? A one-night stand?

If that was true then Harry didn't want to be loved. Such a short lifeline, surely he would not live long enough to experience love. Surely, he would die soon. Surely –

Harry sat up as he sensed a presence flit behind him. He scanned the area but it was too dark to really see anything. Was it one of the ghosts? If he got caught, its detention for sure! Harry got on his feet and tried to exit the Quidditch pitch without making any noise.

Suddenly, a hand came from behind and grabbed Harry. Before Harry could react, two hands circled his body and trapped his body effectively. Harry struggled and tried to scream for help. But before he could, someone beside him spoke up.

"Must you be so rough with him?" His voice sounded familiar. Uncle Remus? So that must mean that the one trapping Harry was…

"I'm being as gentle as I can," growled Sirius. "He won't stop writhing."

"Maybe you should let him go," suggested Remus.

"You know I can't," said Sirius, strangely serious.

Harry widened his eyes in horror. Uncle Sirius wasn't going to do _that_, was he? Harry kicked Sirius but it had no effect. Vampires were indeed stronger than humans. Harry resisted relentlessly. "Do you really think I'm just going to let you take my blo – oH!"

A pair of fangs pierced Harry's neck and blood spilled forth. Sirius latched his mouth onto Harry's skin, sucking slowly but becoming more violent at every intake of blood. Harry could feel his blood rushing out of his neck. His body felt weak.

His energy was leaving him. He gave in and slumped against Sirius' hard torso. Actually, he practically melted against it as he mewled deliciously. Harry's cheeks coloured as he heard that embarrassing noise escape from his mouth.

Harry looked at his watching uncle. Remus' eyes never leaved him and his smile never seemed more heartbreaking.

Sirius sucked hard and released him. Harry fell to the grassy ground, his knees and palms breaking his fall. He was panting like mad. Perspiration beaded his forehead. He glanced at Sirius out of the corner of his eyes.

The vampire was also looking at him with the same sad smile. Harry scowled with the little energy he had left. _Don't look at me like that. I'm not helpless!_

"You're quite delicious," said Sirius, "but something is wrong with you. You are empty."

The last three words echoed mockingly in their trueness. Harry glared at Sirius. "You looked into my thoughts, didn't you?" he croaked.

Sirius nodded. "Being a vampire has its advantages. For instance, I can read minds; I can even sense another's presence. Come out, Draco."

Harry whipped his head in the direction of the Quidditch pitch entrance and was rewarded with a sharp pain in his neck. He clasped his hand over his wound. He was still bleeding.

A blonde boy emerged from the entrance like a ghost. He approached the vampire. Harry was too distracted by his wound to notice the white hot silent anger that emanated from Draco's very being. For a moment, he did not speak. But when Sirius tried to say something, Draco slapped him. Hard.

The sound of the slap resonated in the empty field. Sirius put his hand on his cheek in surprise. His cheek felt hot. The slap had been that hard. Sirius roared. "What do you–"

"_Who gave you permission to touch my brother_?" demanded Draco, his voice sharp and clear, cutting through the peace of the night.

"Draco, this is for Harry's own good," said Remus, stepping up to defend his lover.

"His own good? Are you serious?" snapped Draco angrily. "You already take blood from me, why involve Harry?"

Sirius looked like he wanted to say something but Remus held him back. "I'm better with words," he said. "I think I should do the explaining."

"Good. Start now," said Draco coldly. Remus flinched slightly. Draco was really angry.

"Draco," started Remus, "Harry has to die tonight."

"W-what?" asked Draco, his voice laced with disbelief, anger and fear.

"It is written in the book," said Sirius. "The book which instructs on which victim a vampire can kill or cannot kill. Harry is on the death list. It is inevitable that I or some other vampire kill him."

"No," said Draco, moving to stand between Harry and his uncles. "I won't allow it."

"This is beyond you or me, Draco," said Remus. "Stand aside."

"No. You can't kill him," said Draco, angrily. "I've lost one brother. I can't lose another one."

"I'm sorry, Draco," said Remus sadly.

"Remus...Sirius...please don't take him away from me," Draco begged softly.

"I have drunk from him once," said Sirius. "Now I will only have to take the second drink and deprive him of any blood. I'll make it painless. Move aside, Draco."

"No!" roared Draco.

"I said move aside."

Harry wanted to stuff his fingers in his ears. Why was everyone being so noisy? Why couldn't they argue softly? He was having an unbelievable headache. He felt someone's arms embrace him tightly. He looked up. He saw Draco. His brother was crying.

What was going on? Draco wasn't crying on his account, was he?

Sirius moved, gifted with the speed and agility of a vampire and threw Draco aside. "I'm sorry." He picked Harry up and plunged his fangs into the freshly-made wound. Harry groaned in pain.

"NO!" screamed Draco, picking himself up from the ground. Remus pinned him to the ground, preventing him from stopping Sirius. Draco thrashed violently against Remus. "I won't ever forgive you if you don't let me go."

"Harry is going to die whether or not Sirius drinks from him. It's better this way," said Remus.

Anguish is said to be a powerful fuel. Draco had not believed it. But how else did Draco manage to throw off a werewolf? Still, it was too late.

Sirius laid Harry on the ground. Harry was white and unconscious. Draco pushed Sirius away and shook Harry by the shoulders. "Harry, wake up! You have to wake up!"

_They say snow falls..._

Harry did not wake. His head lolled back and forth like the dead.

…_when you meet an angel._

Draco cried, tears falling unchecked. "Harry, no, Harry, please wake up."

_I can feel snow on my face…_

"Harry, wake up!"

…_it's wet… _

"WAKE UP!"

…_are you the angel?_

"HARRY!"

The dreadful cry filled with love and desperation echoed throughout the castle and brought out the morning sun.

* * *

**A/N: **This is not the final chapter. 


End file.
